monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Echolette
Historia Echolette urodziła się 2 V 1984 r. w pewnej niemieckiej miejscowości o nazwie Münster. Pamięta, że samym tylko swiom przyjściem na świat omal nie przeraziła na śmierć dwóch jej przyszłych przyjaciół - Mariana Golda oraz Franka Mertensa. Szybko jednak podbiła serca dwóch wyżej wspomnianych panów oraz ich kolegi - Bernharda Lloyda. Te stosunki trwały aż do listopada tegoż roku, gdy Frank opuścił zespół, a każdy z członków grupy znalazł stałe lokum w Berlinie. Zaledwie miesiąc później do Alphaville dołączył ktoś, kto jednak nigdy nie zdobył sympatii Lettie - Ricky Echolette. Już od razu było widoczne, że między muzykiem a potworką powstaną konflikty (nawiasem mówiąc, poznał ją dopiero 2 tygodnie po dołączeniu do grupy). Pomino tego wszystkiego Echolette żyła w miarę szczęśliwie aż do 1993 r., kiedy to w Niemczech pojawili się wyspecjalizowani w zabijaniu potworów tzw. likwidatorzy. Trzy lata później, 17 VIII 1996 r. spakowała walizki i zaczęła własną Odyseję... choć ona sama nazywa to Wielką Emigracją. Tułała się po niemal całym świecie, aż przez przypadek znalazła się w Monster High. (No, właściwie tym przypadkiem było niezamierzone potrącenie jej auta przez limuzynę Draculaury.) Tu odnalazła się na nowo i po raz pierwszy od 16 lat znów jest dawną sobą... No dobra, nie przesadzajmy. Jej prawdziwy charakter ujawnia się rzadziej, niż należałoby się spodziewać... Osobowość Echolette nie jest szczególnie pewną siebie osobą, ale nie można też jej nazwać nieśmiałą. Ciekawa wszystkiego, typ wszędobylskiego podróżnika dookoła świata. Lubi czasem rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, na co dzień raczej dość wesoła, skłonna do żartów i rozmowna. Wrażliwa, między innymi na różnorodne typy muzyki. Dość towarzyska, jednak czasem potrzebuje zamkniętej przestrzeni i samotności. Echotworka potrafi być dość często niemiła, cechuje ją też niemal ośli upór. Opisy kreacji Basic Echolette ma na sobie srebrno - czarną bluzkę z nadrukiem mikrofonu oraz czarne legginsy z jaskrawoczerwonymi pasami. Na nogi zakłada srebrne szpilki z napiętkami (tak można chyba nazwać tę część szpilek nad obcasami) naśladującymi główkę mikrofonu. Czasami zarzuca na siebie czarną skórzaną kurtkę. Dawn of the Dance Echotworka tym razem dobrała sobie neonowoniebieską suknię z czarnymi pasami zbliżającymi się do siebie w okolicach talii oraz rozcięciem odsłaniającym prawie całą nogę. Do tego złote kolczyki w kształcie kul dyskotekowych i czarno-białe szpilki. School's Out (proszę nie sugerować się rysunkiem) Echolette założyła granatową cekinową kurteczkę w stylu lat 80. i wściekle fioletowe rybaczki. Pod kurtką znajduje się koszulka z nazwą "przydzielonego" jej na początku zespołu (chyba nie trzeba się wiele namyślać, by odgadnąć ;)). Poza szkołą przechadza się też na pomarańczowych koturnach. Ghouls Rule Echolette jest ubrana w czarną sukienkę przed kolana z falbaniastym dołem. Na gorsie widnieją dwie białe błyskawice oraz mikrofon. Na głowie ma czarny toczek z woalką. Całość wieńczą czarno-srebrne koturny oraz... jak w większości jej strojów brak biżuterii ;) Japanese Tea Nie, nie myślcie sobie, że inspirowałaby się teledyskiem do Big in Japan (oczywiście żartuję sobie...) Jej kimono jest granatowe, na ramionach kolor okrycia płynnie przechodzi w błękit. Jest obszyte srebrną lamówką, w talii zawiązano srebrny pas. Włosy Echolette są upięte w kok, który trzyna się za pomocą charakterystycznych pałeczek, które w większości są zakryte błękitną chustą w czerwony roślinny wzór. Na szyi ma naszyjnik z biało-czarnymi trójkątami zwróconymi czubkami w dół. Ghoulscout Niemka ma na sobie zwykły dziewczęcy uniform strachskauta, lecz zgodnie z jego regułami ma część stroju (w tym przypadku spódnicę) w symbole typowe dla jej gatunku - pięciolinia z nutami, mikrofony i gwiazdy. Na jej szarfie oprócz symbolu Ghoulscout oraz jej hufca są też dwie odznaki: za śpiewanie i za wiedzę obieżyświata. Deadly Long Ago/Kinder Graveyard Kilkumiesięczna Echolette ubierała się raczej według mody swoich czasów. W tej serii ubrała się w luźno przylegającą do ciała szarozieloną bluzkę z wplecionymi weń połyskującymi nićmi i zielonym geometrycznym nadrukiem. Jej czarne legginsy są wyszywane po bokach w dekoracyjne białe paski. Na biodrach dziewczyny połyskuje pasek ze złotym brokatem. Jej buty to proste czarne lakierowane szpilki. Fryzura i biżuteria również hołduje tamtejszej modzie - włosy są krótkie, postrzępione i nastroszone, zaś kolczyki i bransoletki są wielokolorowe. Strój połączyłam z KG, choć w rzeczywistości nie bardzo powinna się tu znaleźć - ale nie mogłam znaleźć bardziej odpowiedniej serii dla echotworki krótko po jej narodzinach. Chociaż nigdy do żadnego przedszkola nie uczęszczała ;) Summer in Fearlin Jako że niejaka Cemetery Geist zaproponowała straszyciółkom wyprawę do stolicy Niemiec, Echolette po krótkim wahaniu zdecydowała się choć na trochę tam wrócić. Oczywiście na tą okazję musiała ubrać się radośnie i narodowo. Zastrzegam z góry, że na obrazku nie ma niektórych elementów, w tym jej charakterystycznych ornamentów. Echolette założyła żółtą tunikę z paskiem w barwach niemieckiej flagi spinający talię, zwieńczony klamrą w kształcie kwiata. No nogach ma limonkowe rybaczki we wściekle niebieskie pasy (coś podobnego jak w Basic, tylko że inne kolory) i czerwone japonki na koturnach. Z nadgarstka zwisa jej mała złota torebka z nadrukiem Bramy Brandenburskiej. Dead Tired Piżamka naszej echotworki jest dość... pstrokata. Na czerwonej bluzeczce znajdują się: dwie pomarańczowe błyskawice, czarny mikrofon radiowy, tego samego koloru pięciolinia i nutki po bokach i do tego jeszcze różowa głowa kota. Na ramionach naszyto wzór płyt CD. Spodnie sa żółte w pomarańczowe gwiazdy. Na uszy nałożyła puchate różowo-fioletowe nauszniki oparte na wzorze ósemek (nut), które po odwróceniu służą też jako opaska na oczy. Relacje Rodzina Tak jak w przypadku każdego echotwora, Echolette nie ma żadnej prawdziwej rodziny. Ma za to wielu "kuzynów", z których zna koło połowy (to i tak dużo). Najbliższym jej "kuzynem" jest jednak Echolynx, którego tak naprawdę traktuje jak brata. Przyjaciele Ma wiele znajomych na różnych krańcach Ziemi (hihi, jeden z plusów bycia banitą-obieżyświatem ^^). W Monster High zaprzyjaźniła się z Frankie i Robeccą. Miłość Przez długi czas (od roku-?? aż do 1996, kiedy musiała wyjeżdżać) chodziła poniekąd potajemnie z Bernhardem Lloydem. Długi czas była singielką. Teraz sytuacja jest dość skomplikowana: pewien dość tajemniczy echotwór z Kanady imieniem Mixon swego czasu wyznał jej w liście, co naprawdę go w niej fascynuje. Jenocześnie też Niemka zauważa subtelne, nieświadome sygnały wysyłane jej przez starego przyjaciela - Tonsila. Ciekawostki *Echolette przez 4 lata sama uczyła się kontroli zmian swojego głosu. Ta jej umiejętność nie została nigdy powtórzona przez żadnego potwora - nawet Toralei nie dorównuje jej pod tym względem. Za to ustępuje kotołaczce pod wzgledem naśladowania akcentów. *Jej imię pochodzi od nazwy starego modelu sprzętów muzycznych produkowanych przez niemiecką firmę Sennheiser. *Gdyby wciąż używała swoich pierwszych dokumentów, oficjalnie miałaby 48 lat. *Trzy tygodnie przed swoim wyjazdem została zaatakowana przez jednego z likwidatorów. "Pamiątką" po nim jest blizna nad jej lewą piersią. *Była przez 4 lata w Polsce (w latach 1999-2003) *Jej włosy tuz po narodzinach miały nie srebrne, a jaskrawoniebieskie pasemka. Dopiero później odcień zaczął tracić nasycenie, aż stał się jednolicie szary. *Normalskie imię i nazwisko dziewczyny brzmi Ellen Sochser. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki:'''Echo, Lettie, Echolera '''Ulubione powiedzonko: '''Donnerwetter! (w wolnym tłum. do pioruna!), Alfastyczny pomysł! '''Najbardziej lubi: Lekcje muzyczne i teatralne. To coś w sam raz dla niej. ...a najmniej:'''Martwe Języki. Są równie irytujące co jej nauczyciel. (No, może nieco mniej.) '''Zwierzak: '''Papuga Minora. Sama sobie wybrała właścicielkę... jakieś 13 lat temu w Kongo. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Swojego wielofunkcyjnego mikrofonu. W jej i tylko jej rękach może stać się niemal wszystkim, czego akurat potrzebuje. 'Ulubiony kolor: '''Głównie srebrny, ale także czarny i czerwony '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' Posiada przebogatą kolekcję płyt różnych artystów z lat 80. oraz pamiątek z różnych stron świata. Żyrandol wygląda u echotworki jak kula dyskotekowa. 'Ciekawostka: ' Minigaleria EcholetteDOTD.jpg|Dawn of the Dance Echolette GR.jpg|Ghouls Rule Minora.JPG|Minora Skullette - Echolette.PNG|Skull - Echolette EcholetteSO.jpg|School's Out (sorki za estetykę wykonania) Echolette JT.png|Japanese Tea Echolette DLA.png|Deadly Long Ago EcholetteS.png|Superbochaterka dla Echolette!Szybka jestem,co nie? :D Od Smieska222 Echolette Basic ver 2.0.png|Basic vol. 2 Profil Echolette.png|Profil Echolette po angielsku EcholetteRM.png|Roller Maze Echolette SIF.png|Summer in Fearlin EcholetteGS.png|Ghoulscout Echolette DT.png|Dead Tired (nie do końca obrobione tło) Echolette ST.png|Scary Tales (jako Księżniczka na Minimikrofonie) EcholettePD.png|Koncertowo ;) Epizod.png|Echopizod xD Want ur Ziggy.png|Art z epizodu "Ziggy rozrabiaka" WP 000039.jpg|Prezent od Cysi (Smieska) Echolette byTK.jpg|Echolette by TK Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Echotwory Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Silbere Rose Kategoria:Niemcy